


i swear to god i've seen it all

by nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Personality Swap, i dont know what this is, this couldnt happen, yet it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis wake up one morning to find out that they've switched personalities</p>
            </blockquote>





	i swear to god i've seen it all

**Author's Note:**

> day 28 of monthshots!!
> 
> this is insane and i got done ten minutes before twelve.
> 
> happy friday the thirteenth!
> 
> title is from 'seen it all' by jake bugg

Louis wakes up earlier than normal this morning, clicking his phone on and narrowing his eyes at the time. Usually he sleeps in as late as possible, especially when they have a show that day.

Next to him in the hotel’s bed, Harry is still sound asleep which is out of character for him also since he’s usually up by now and trying to yank the covers off of Louis. He doesn’t think too far into it and instead chooses to sit up rather than trying to go back to sleep.

They’ve got a show in Sweden tonight, the first show after a five day break, and while Louis is excited, he’s already starting to miss vegging around on his couch all day long watching football. He pushes himself up off of the bed and makes his way over to the decent sized bathroom, dropping his clothes and turning the shower on. 

He walks back through the hotel room and over to his and Harry’s ‘bathroom bag’ that holds all of their shampoo, toothbrushes, etc. They both have different kinds of shampoo and soap since Harry prefers fruiter smelling hair to Louis’ strong preference of cinnamon.

Once he’s grabbed what he needs, Louis goes back into the bathroom and hops into the shower, letting the water pour over his body and wake him up further. If the shampoo he grabs ends up being apple scented and he doesn’t mind at all, then who has know?

-

After he’s showered and gotten dressed in tight jeans and a flannel, Harry _still_ isn’t awake so Louis takes it upon himself to change that. He climbs onto the bed and sits on top of Harry, grinning and starting to push his shoulders down into the bed.

“Lou, mm, stop,” Harry mumbles in a raspy voice, turning his head further into the pillow. 

“Not until you get up,” Louis says, not stopping his movements.

He starts bouncing slightly on Harry’s stomach until the younger boy starts waving his hands around to try and knock him off. Only once does Harry actually hit Louis though, and it’s surprisingly hard, right in the bicep.

“Since when do you hit me, I’m normally the one beating you up because you’re a big cuddly punching bag,” Louis laughs.

“I’m _tired_ , can’t I just sleep in a little longer,” Harry sighs, finally cracking his eyes open and looking up at Louis. “Go fuck around with Zayn.”

“I don’t want to fuck around with Zayn though, I want to fuck around with _youu_ ,” Louis sing songs through a wide grin.

He stops for a moment, hearing Harry’s sigh of relief before he lays down fully on top of Harry. His body doesn’t stretch long enough to cover Harry fully, but he can rest on top of enough of him for Harry to let out a huff and start trying to squirm beneath him.

“Get off of me you lump.” Harry’s attempting to turn on his side but Louis just twists his fingers in the sheets to hold himself down. “Did you use my shampoo?”

Louis pauses for a second and sits on Harry’s stomach again, thinking about it and yeah, he remembers he did. “Yeah, is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just that you usually say you’d rather drown than have to smell like fruit,” Harry says slowly, his voice sounding confused even through the cracks and breaks.

“And usually you’re the one sitting on top of me right now, so I guess today’s just going to be a little different, no big deal,” Louis smiles, not even realising how simply nice and cheerful he sounds.

Harry seems skeptical but he let’s it go and hums, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Get off of me now so I can get dressed?”

“You’re not going to shower?” Louis teases, scrunching his nose.

“I showered last night, fuck off,” Harry retorts with a small smirk.

And Louis does, rolling off of Harry. He flops backwards onto the bed and tries not to stare as Harry stands up and stretches, his muscles all flexing including his perky butt that’s covered with only some tight, white briefs. Normally he doesn’t particularly take interest in looking at Harry’s butt, but today’s been odd enough already so he embraces it.

Harry goes over to his suitcase and sifts through the clothes, mumbling and grumbling like he’s not finding anything he likes. Eventually he bites his lip and moves to Louis’ case, reaching in with now bright eyes. He pulls out one of the new graphic tees Louis got from ASOS over their break and holds it up to his chest, checking to see if it’ll fit him.

Without even asking Louis, he pulls it over his head and presses the front down so that it sits right. It’s a bit small, but it fits well enough and goes great with the skinny black jeans he throws on.

“Forget to pack clothes for yourself?” Louis asks only semi-jokingly. 

“No, I just don’t feel like wearing anything of mine. I need to go shopping and update my wardrobe,” Harry frowns in thought.

“We can worry about that later, we’ve gotta get to the stadium now. Put your shoes on,” Louis directs, getting off of the bed once again and popping his back.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Harry grumbles as he picks his boots up and slides them on his feet.

“You’re being snippy today,” Louis notes, knitting his eyebrows together as he picks his phone up from the computer desk and starts walking towards the door.

“You’re being.. _not_ snippy today” Harry tells him like he’s just as confused as Louis is.

“It’s weird, like, I don’t feel any different, I feel normal as if I act like this every day,” Louis explains.

“Yeah!” Harry exclaims with wide eyes. “Fuck, what’s happening.”

“We’re either drugged, over analyzing, or we’ve switched personalities.” Louis snorts after the last option because obviously they haven’t switched personalities, it’s not even possible.

“Probably just over analyzing,” Harry agrees, walking towards Louis and pressing a hand into the small of his back. “Now let’s gooo!”

-

"Louis, you coming with me?" Zayn asks a few hours after they arrive at the stadium.

"Nah mate, I'm good," Louis smiles at Zayn from the couch in one of the larger rooms backstage.

"Really? Since when do you turn down a smoke, especially a bit before a show?" Zayn's looking at him like he's gone insane, like the world's shifted on it's axis which it- well, it might have, actually.

"Well, I-" Louis gets out before Harry speaks up.

"You know, I kind of feel like a smoke," he states as if it's completely normal. 

All of the boys who are scattered across the two couches look up now with confused expressions, staring at Harry.

"Alright, you two need to stop fucking about. Come on Louis," Zayn laughs but Louis just bites his lip. "Louis?"

"I really don't want to, like, I don't know why but," he says exasperated, shrugging his shoulders. "Just haven't felt like myself today."

"Yeah, neither have I," Harry chimes in.

Nothing major has happened throughout the day other than one moment where Harry's lips turned up into a sharp grin that looked awkward and just not right on his soft mouth. It didn't fit him.

Louis's also been more timid than his usual high energy and off the wall self. It's like someone finally flipped on his brain-to-mouth filter without his permission.

"Whad'ya mean by you don't feel like yourselves exactly?" Niall asks from the single chair sitting diagonal to the couch Harry and Louis are on.

"I feel like Louis and he feels like me," Harry states bluntly. "Like our personalities have switched or some shit."

Niall nods when Liam speaks up from across the room, shuffling through a rack of clothes. "Yeah, that definitely sounded like a Louis quote."

"Fuck, you know what, I saw this on tv once," Niall says, leaning forward in the chair. "It was this movie and it was a special day or something so this couple's personalities switched. Good movie, that."

"Wait, what's today then?" Louis asks.

Harry pulls his phone from his pocket and clicks it to the lockscreen. "Friday."

"Really, I had no idea" Louis deadpans. "What's the _date_?"

"Oh, it's the thirteenth," Harry fills in.

"Friday the thirteenth," Zayn says, now walking over to sit on the armrest beside Louis. "There was a full moon last night too, so I think we're in the middle of a real-life horror movie."

"People die in horror movies, Zayn, so let’s not consider this a horror movie,” Harry says smartly, leaning back into the couch cushions behind his back.

“Sorry, a freaky movie,” Zayn restates, looking at Harry. “Is that better for you, princess?”

“Hey, that’s not fair, if I were Louis saying that you’d be laughing and smoking a joint with him by now, not calling him _princess_ ,” Harry pouts, a bit of his real personality shining through.

“Like I’d ever insult Louis to his face,” Zayn scoffs, shaking his head. “You may have his personality, but I know you won’t reach out and smack me if I tease you- Hey!”

Louis sits back in the couch like he did nothing wrong, grinning to himself and drumming his hands on his thighs innocently. “Don’t talk bad about Louis when Louis is sitting right beside you, melon head.”

“Hey, that’s my phrase!” Harry calls out happily and all of the boys just roll their eyes simultaneously.

-

The show goes well but it’s interesting to say the least.

All of them got their parts right, messed about on stage, and did the correct choreography and interactions with fans at the right times. The thing that was odd was the way that Harry and Louis acted throughout the night.

Normally, Harry is the one who dances crazy on stage and spits water and does ridiculous things to get fans attention, but tonight it was all Louis. He would spit water out or dance crazy and talk to fans a lot, focussing more on being in the vibe than following any choreography for the show.

Harry on the other hand took on Louis’ normal role, making smart comments whenever he had the chance, running about the stage and laughing, messing around with all of the boys. The fans seemed to notice the change too, screaming things to them and definitely spreading some things around twitter.

Now they’re sat back in their hotel room, cuddling together on the bed and watching tv with a laptop set in Louis’ lap. He’s googled stuff about full moons, Friday the 13th conspiracies, and how people’s personalities could possibly be switched or reversed.

“This says that it only lasts a day and another thing says that it lasts until the next full moon,” Louis says, reading the screen while Harry messes with his hair.

Louis is always messing with Harry’s hair, pulling at the curls or braiding it just for fun, but now that they’ve switched, he figures that’s one of the things that came along with it. He can’t really complain, though, because it feels quite good and puts him in a calmer mood after the hectic show they got done with just over an hour ago.

“So if we sleep there’s a chance that we’ll go back to normal?” Harry asks quietly in the way that Louis does when he gets tired.

“Yeah, unless you go with what that one sketchy website said about the next full moon,” Louis nods slowly under Harry’s fingers.

“Alright, then should we sleep? Because I am quite tired and I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking sick of having a snippy attitude and constant witty remarks to use.”

“Heeyyy, that’s the best part of beng Louis Tomlinson,” Louis defends with a frown. “Don’t think I enjoy having your terrible sense of humor and always wanting to draw out my words.”

“Oh, so now we’re just going to point out each other’s flaws, are we?” Harry asks with a teasing tone to his voice.

“Yes, and by the way, your feet are awkwardly shaped,” Louis says, cackling afterwards.

“Fuck off, at least my feet aren’t _tiny_ ,” Harry snides in response, kicking his foot out to push into Louis’.

“Whatever, I think we need to sleep now before we start knocking each other’s dicks,” Louis laughs and Harry does too, both of them leaning closer together as their feet kick at one another’s.

“Yeah let’s do that,” Harry agrees, shutting Louis’ laptop and setting it down on the ground.

They both get out of the bed for a second to climb under the covers and once they’re under, Harry instantly backs up into Louis and curls up.

“Let me be the little spoon just this _one_ time, will you please,” Harry says softly.

Louis just smiles to himself and presses forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest and pulling him closer. “Yeah, just this once.”

-

The next morning, Louis is woken up by a heavy weight bouncing on his stomach and without having to even open his eyes or move an inch, he knows that they’re back to normal.

“Let me sleep in you curly haired little shit,” he mumbles out before hearing Harry laugh and lean down to give him a long kiss on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> if you want to talk to me im strong on ao3, @daddyhair on twitter, and louwie on tumblr


End file.
